Circle of Survivors
by storywriter155
Summary: The Sanctuary recieves a visitor, who asks for help.  But amazing secrets, old legends, and hidden agendas will send the Sanctuary Team on a crazy adventure. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1 A Strange Guest

**Circle of Survivors**

_Author- me, storywriter155_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Sanctuary._

_Rating- K+, if anyone thinks it should be different, just tell me and I'll think about changing it. I wasn't really sure..._

_Author's Note- The names like Mekleanocardian Disease and other names I used are just made-up and random. If I made any big grammar errors, then I'm sorry and please inform me, and I will try to correct them in my writing. Ok, so have fun reading this! I enjoyed writing it, I'm already planning a sequel! Please review =)_

**Chapter 1- A Strange Guest**

A 30-year-old-looking woman walked innocently down a long hallway. Her dark purple baggy jeans slightly swept the carpet floor. She neared a door and opened it.

"Hello, Helen Magnus," the blond replied.

"Hello. Do I know you?" Helen said. She supposed she didn't, as she knew almost everyone in the Sanctuary Network.

"No, I am Kristen May DaLeene, and I have come to ask for your help."

"If you truly need my help for good reasons, then I will assist you. But first why are you here and how did you get in?" Helen curiously asked.

"You over estimate your security systems." Kristen teased, when Henry opened the half-closed door to Helen's office.

"Um... hello? Am I interrupting something?" he asked, looking at the guest.

"Henry, do you need something?" asked Helen.

"Just a small disturbance in the EM shield. I thought I should inform you I am running a scan just to be safe. Who's this?" he replied.

"I am Kristen May DaLeene," the guest said.

"Ok, um...how did you get in here?" he questioned.

"Small disturbance in the EM shield," Kristen smiled mischievously.

"Ah, so... " Henry gave Helen an inquisitive look. Helen shrugged.

"I know what your thinking, I'm not part of the Cabal, quite the opposite actually," Kristen said.

"What do you need help with?" Helen asked.

"The cure for the Mekleanocardian Disease," Kristen stuttered. A small tear slid from her face, she wiped it away quickly. A friend of mine is very ill, and I have no where else to turn."

Henry gave Helen a questioning look,"The Mekleanocardian Disease is a rare, deadly disease. It shuts down the brain, like a slow off switch. It is usually thought of as other things. Sadly, there is no known cure for it." Helen continued. "But how are we supposed to trust you if you broke in?" she said to Kristen.

"Please."

"Wait... the Meklean Legend," Helen said calmly.

"Yes," the guest replied.

The women exchanged a curious stare. "But isn't it a legend?"

"No... my sources tell me it isn't," Kristen calmly answered.

Henry gave Helen the 'fill me in' look, and she did. "The Meklean Legend says there is a beast, probably an abnormal, that's blood has a cure for the Mekleanocardian Disease.

Kristen nodded and smirked,"And I know where it is."

Henry and Helen looked at each other.

"How can we trust you?" Helen asked again.

"You can. I will expect your answer if you will go, in two days." Kristen handed a pack of papers to Helen. "And get Druitt, it'll be faster, as it is located in Asia."

"Druitt, how do you know about him?" Helen asked, curious.

"The Sanctuary Network, the Five, the abnormals, I know a lot. Phone number's on the top, call me, and please don't track the phone or anything foolish."

Helen skimmed through the papers, a paper on the Meklean Legend, a paper about a Cabal agent, and etc. "Hmm," she sure knew how to get there attention.

"I'll be going now, please don't try to stop me." Kristen replied. She opened the door and started walking back to the main entrance.

"Should I stop her?" Henry asked.

"I think there is more going on here, no, but send out a team to follow her."

"Right away," he ran off. Helen too, got up and followed the visitor to the entrance to make sure she didn't get "lost".

As they reached the large door, Nikola, Will, and Kate came in from a different hallway.

"Who's that?" Kate asked.

"Ta ta," the woman said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Kristen May DaLeene," Helen replied before walking back to her office. "Meeting in two hours, I want everyone there." She walked off.

Nikola stared at the closed entrance door. "Hey, you ok?" Will asked waving a hand in front of Nikola's face.

"Hmm..." Nikola muttered, still staring.

**Tell me whatcha think- review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions

**Circle of Survivors**

_Author- me, storywriter155_

_Disclaimer- I still do not own Sanctuary._

***Spoiler ahead: Nikola Tesla episode- Sleepers (I think... )***

_Author's Notes- O, something I forgot to mention earlier, Nikola is un-vamped here, meaning he doesn't have is vampire powers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! Ok, so enjoy, and please do review!_

**Chapter 2- Questions**

Helen, Will, Kate, Nikola, and the Big Guy were gathered in the Sanctuary lounge. Helen had just finished explaining the situation. Henry had been briefed earlier, and was now researching the name and all relevant information concerning Kristen May DaLeene.

"How does she know about the Sanctuary?" Will asked.

"Maybe she's a government official, or a Cabal agent," Kate suggested.

"Apparently the region this Meklean creature lives is rocky," Will said. He was reading a paper, from the papers Kristen gave them, about the habitat of the legendary abnormal. "If we do teleport over there, we should be careful."

"Mmm," the Big Guy looked through another paper regarding the Meklean Legend.

"What do these Cabal papers have to do with it?" Kate continued. "They don't seem to be related."

"Probably a bribe to get us to help," Helen answered.

"Um... what's with Tesla?" Will asked. Nikola was sitting on the best chair, as always he had come in early to get the very best, staring off. He looked deep in thought. "He doesn't even have any wine with him. Did he finally empty the wine cabinet?" Will joked.

"You know, it is very rude to refer to me as 'he' when I'm sitting write next to you," Nikola remarked.

"Nikola, is something wrong?" Helen asked softly.

"Yes, you hid the wine." Helen gave him the 'really!' look. "O and Kristen is part vampire, like me," he said smiling.

At this remark a fairly funny scene took place. Kate jumped out of her seat spilling her bowl of popcorn everywhere. Will choked. Helen's eyes widened. Even the Big Guy looked pretty... surprised you could say... Nikola only smiled and smirked as usual.

While picking up her scattered popcorn Kate replied, "If that was supposed to be a joke, then your calendar must be wrong, it's not April 1st!"

"The look on your faces is priceless!" Nikola grinned. "But yes, I could sense it. How is she part vampire though? hmm... how?"

Will helped Kate pick up the scattered food, just as Henry walked in. "He- o... what did I miss?" he asked, seeing the look on their faces and the buttery popcorn on the freshly cleaned carpet.

"Nikola thinks Kristen is part vampire," Helen replied.

"O!"

"Yeah that about covers it," Kate said.

"Did you find anything Henry?" Helen asked.

"Yes, yes I did. The name Kristen May DaLeene was, is, um.. the name of a girl who lived in the United States of America. Apparently she was abducted when she was nine years old, probably the Cabal. Then... nothing, she just vanished off the face of the Earth."

"And they injected her with the source blood, now she's like me, except she has her vampire powers. A vile of her blood and I could re-vamp myself!" Nikola replied.

"Woa, woa, woa, how did the Cabal get the source blood!" Will blurted out.

"Well, Helen found some of the Source Blood, guaranteed it is very rare, but one of them must have too," Nikola said.

"Lets think this through everyone, we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Helen said. "So you think Kristen was part of this Cabal experiment?"

"It's a good bet," Kate replied.

"The Cabal just get crueler and crueler!" Will remarked angrily.

A group of three people came running into the room, the 'following squad'. They would follow people or abnormals the Sanctuary Team wanted.

"Ok, so we were following this Kristen person, and she met up with another person. And they vanished!"

Kate was holding onto her popcorn bowl harder this time, and she did not spill them again.

"Like John's teleportation?" Helen inquired.

"Yes, very similar," the lead follower replied. "None of us saw the other person, they were wearing a long black overcoat."

"So, what is this an abnormal or what?" the second follower blurted out.

"Hush!" the lead person whispered. "Anyway, someone else out there can teleport."

"This day just gets better and better," Will said, rubbing his head.

"I believe this is more serious than I originally thought, be careful everyone. Kate ask all your contacts about this. Will, Henry research more on this Kristen May DaLeene. Nikola try to find as much information on the Source Blood, and how the Cabal could have used it for this and what they were doing. I will contact John, hopefully he will answer. We will have another meeting to discuss our findings in the morning," Helen replied. "Get a good sleep everyone."

"That includes you, Magnus," Will said.

Helen nodded. "I will."

-oOo-

"John!"

"Helen, it is wonderful to see you again," the low voice said.

"I am glad you came on such short notice. I will tell you about it, we don't have much time though." Helen explained the situation.

-oOo-

At eight in the morning, the Sanctuary Team, Nikola, and John were back in the lounge.

"We got an address of supposedly Kristen's parents' house," Will said.

"Hmm," Helen thought to herself.

"I got something too, the Circle of Survivors," Kate continued. "Supposedly it's a small group of children that were experimented on by the Cabal, something to do with the Source Blood. And they escaped. I really think this is big, I didn't get any sleep last night to get it."

"So you think Kristen is a member of this Circle of Survivors?" Helen inquired.

"Yep, it's a good bet," Kate replied.

"And one of them can teleport?" John asked.

"Mhmm," Kate mumbled a yes.

"How did the Cabal get some of the Source Blood?" Will questioned.

"I think they found a small amount of Source Blood at an old vampire scientist lab," Nikola replied. "It was decades ago, there is no way of finding it now."

"Well then, I guess I should give Kristen a call. Everyone keep researching please, I will return here when I am done," Helen said, before walking to her office, paper with the phone number on it, in hand.

"Hello," Helen said over the phone.

"Yes, so will you help?" Kristen replied.

"I need to examine the patient first."

"Fine then, I will come at 3pm."

Kristen clicked off her phone, "See you th- " Helen was cut short.

"This should be interesting," Helen said to herself.

She walked back to the lounge, "Everyone, Kristen is coming at three today."

"I can't wait," Will mumbled.

**You know what I'm going to say... but I guess I'll say it anyway, makes it more fun- review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Circle of Survivors

**Circle of Survivors**

_Author- me_

_Disclaimer- Sadly, I still don't own Sanctuary._

_Author's Notes- Enjoy. =) _

**Chapter 3- Circle of Survivors**

It was precisely three o'clock and a gentle knock was heard at the Sanctuary front door. Helen Magnus and the team were waiting around, Helen opened it. "Hey hey," Kristen said happily. She opened the door farther and Kristen walked in.

"Hello, Kristen," Helen replied.

"You invited everyone," Kristen said when she saw Helen, Will, Kate, Henry, Nikola and John in the large room. "It's almost a party, but you forgot the chips."

"Your part-vampire, how?" Nikola blurted out, crossing his arms.

"Nikola!" Helen said. They needed proof before making accusations, oh well maybe she would tell them.

"I could ask you the same thing but I already know your answer," Kristen said, teasing.

"So you are part-vampire?" Henry asked.

"Yes, no, maybe so..." Kristen looked very serious,"or not," she lightened up.

"We have to know," Will replied.

"Ah, well I suppose you can be trusted. Yes, I am part-vampire, you are too Nikola Tesla, though you can't transform," she gave him a pouty face. "Should'a been more careful."

"Watch it!"

" ...and just think one vile of my blood, and you could re-vamp yourself!" Kristen teased him.

"I know," Nikola said though clenched teeth.

"I will tell you the basics. When I was nine years old, I was kidnapped by the Cabal with a couple of other kids. In very small doses and only a couple times, the Cabal scientists injected me with the Source Blood. I was held for a month or two but I escaped." Kristen continued. "My Source Blood gift, as you call it was of course reactivating my vampire DNA. And here I am."

"But that's not all," Helen said. "What about the Circle of Survivors?"

Kristen looked mildly shocked at this, "What do you know about the Circle of Survivors?"

"Why should we tell you?" Kate replied.

Kristen nails grew long as she changed to a vampire, "I must know," her deeper voice said. She transformed back. "Sorry, I have never fed on humans, like you Nikola, but you must help him!"

"Who?" asked Will.

"Vinny, the one with the Meklean Disease, he is only ten years old. Please, you must help!" Kristen pleaded.

"A vile of your blood, and we talk," Nikola said. Kristen rolled her eyes.

"You never do give up, Nikola. I can offer you so much, but what do you know about the Circle of Survivors?" Kristen asked.

Helen nodded to Kate, who stated, "They are a group of children, now adults, who were injected with the Source Blood by the Cabal. They bonded together and escaped."

Kristen looked relieved. "Is that all?" Helen nodded a yes, it was all Kristen needed to know that they knew. "Good. As you probably already guessed, I am a member of the Circle of Survivors." She pulled out a long necklace from under her dark purple jacket. It had a charm at the end, which had a strange symbol on it. It looked like a spider web with a circle around it and lines going out at the sides. 'Kristen' was engraved at the top, and 'Circle of Survivors' around the bottom. It was about 1 1/2 inches tall and wide.

"Pretty," Kate said, and indeed it was.

"Of course it is," Kristen replied. "But now the cure for Vinny, will you go?"

"Is it a trap?" Helen asked.

"I assure you I do not work for the Cabal! You think I could? really? After what they did to me!" Kristen yelled.

"Come with us," Will said, then if it was a trap, they wouldn't be empty handed.

"I won't go alone, let me take some of my team," Kristen replied.

A glance was exchanged between the Sanctuary Team. "Fine," Helen consented.

"Then I guess I should introduce you," Kristen said happily. She pulled out a fancy cellphone, pressed some buttons, and seconds later a whooshing sound was heard outside the door. Kristen walked back to the door and opened it wide. Two people stepped through, one a medium-height woman, and the other a tall man.

"Hey ya'll," the woman replied. "I'm Tatianna."

"Hello everyone," the guy said, he was holding a little boy.

"This is Tatianna and Toril," Kristen introduced them. Kristen took a moment to explain the situation to them, Toril put the boy on a chair nearby. "Tat's power is teleporting and Toril's is fire. Now please, you help us, we help you."

Helen walked over to Vinny. She felt his burning forehead. "He has a high temperature, lets take him to the examination room."

Kristen nodded her approval and Toril walked over and picked up Vinny again, he was sleeping. They walked to the room.

Toril set him down on the unusually comfortable examination bed. "How long as he been ill?" Helen asked.

"About four months," Kristen replied.

"Four months! How is that possible?" Helen inquired. "If he truly has the Mekleanocardian Disease, he should have been dead within two months at most.

"We believe he is an abnormal," Kristen said. "He has the gift of healing."

"O my," Helen gasped slightly. "It is a miracle he is alive."

"He won't be for long," a lonely tear dropped down her soft face. "We must hurry!"

After Helen gave a quick examination to Vinny and discovered that he did have the Meklean Disease, the Sanctuary Team met up in the briefing room.

oOo

"So what now?" Will asked.

"Something's not right, I think someone's got a hidden agenda," Kate replied uneasily.

"I agree Kate, but I think we should help them," Helen said.

"Ok," Will nodded.

"Henry and Kate go the address Henry found for Kristen's parents' house. Just check it out, and report anything odd. Will, Nikola, John, and I will go with Kristen, Tatianna, and Toril. Is that ok everyone?"

"Fine."

"Sure."

"Let's do it."

"Ok, then it is settled we will leave after lunch."

oOo

The Sanctuary Team, Kristen, Toril, and Tatianna had just finished lunch. "Lets go over the plan one more time," Helen said.

"Ok, we'll teleport a quarter mile away from the cave. Then we will walk to the cave, once inside we will split up and capture the abnormal. Then come back here," Will replied.

"Easy as pie," Kate said.

"Lets hope so," Toril said.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to the Cave

**Circle of Survivors**

_Author-me_

_Disclaimer-Blah, blah, blah, still don't own Sanctuary._

_Author's Notes- Totally unrelated but, Sanctuary season 3 is really cool. I urge you to check it out if you already haven't! Ok, back to my story now. O, and I know pretty much nothing about lizards. So if they don't have venom, just pretend, ok? Sorry this took so long, I was busy over Easter and being sick didn't help, but I'm better now, Yay. I am already working on Chapter 5, but I have a feeling it will be one of the harder ones. Anywayz, have fun reading this. =)_

**Chapter 4- Journey to the Cave**

"Is everyone ready?" Helen asked. She, Will, Nikola, John, Kristen, Tatianna, and Toril were standing in the large abnormal-holding room.

Everyone nodded. "Lets save Vinny," Kristen remarked, they all smiled as much as they could at a time like that.

"Good luck," Henry said, standing nearby.

Two whooshing sounds were heard and soon Tatianna teleported Kristen and Toril, and John teleported Helen, Will, and Nikola. They appeared in a rocky area, a large rushing river to one side, rocks and hills to the other.

"Ok, we are here," Toril said.

Kristen pulled out an interesting gadget, it looked like a sophisticated cellphone or a small GPS.

"What's that?" Will asked.

"It's the map I told you about. I got the coordinates of the cave, the location Tat gave me on where we are, and a satellite map of the area to create a sophisticated map."

Helen replied curiously, "Satellite?"

"Yes, satellite," Kristen said sarcastically. "We've got our own one."

Will slightly whistled. "Ok, this way," Kristen replied, pointing northwest. They started walking over the rocks.

After they had walked in silence for a couple minutes, Kristen decided to start a conversation. "You know Nikola, we could be related. You could be my great, great, great... great, great, great... grandfather," she said sarcastically, taunting him. "I mean we both have the vampire DNA, so you never know."

"I certainly hope not," Nikola said.

"Hey, nothing passes time like sarcastic humor." Kristen replied.

They kept walking some of them tripped a couple times, but nothing exciting. Until Kristen shouted, "Oh no!" she was grasping her advanced GPS/cellphone, frantically pressing buttons.

"What?" Will asked.

"Look!" She was pointing to large lizards scampering towards them.

"Are their bites poisonous?" John asked.

Kristen rolled her eyes,"Why do you think I said 'oh no" she said sarcastically.

The poisonous lizards scurried over the rocks. Toril started squashing them with his feet. The Sanctuary Team gave him a curious glance. He shrugged.

"More are coming!" Kristen continued. "I've got the satellite above us, I can see them from above."

Kristen replied,"We are clo-" but suddenly she was bitten on the arm by one of the creatures. She grunted in pain. Kristen started to faint but Tat caught her. "Auh..." She squinted.

"Easy there, you just took in like a ton of poison," Tat said, lifting her back to her feet.

"Thank the vampire healing powers," Kristen continued. "Lets teleport across the river, I don't see any of them there."

"'K." Tat teleported Kristen and Toril across the rapids. John did the same with the rest.

"Lets go," Helen replied calmly. "Are we close?"

"Yes." Kristen said.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Tat asked. "You got a lot of venom in you."

"I'm fine, it just makes me hyper," Kristen replied. A slight laugh was heard.

They continued walking, clouds grew darker gradually and the wind increased.

"I believe a storm is coming," Helen said.

"Your right," Kristen replied.

And it did. In a few minutes, it turned into a raging storm.

"Uh... I am soaking wet!" Nikola said angrily.

"And we aren't?" Tat continued. "You are so selfish..."

Once they reached the cave, they teleported back over the river and there it was. It loomed evilly at them. "It's a couple yards high and wide, there should be plenty room to walk side by side," Toril replied.

"Ok, lets go," Helen said. They stood at the entrance to the dark cave, adventure and hurt lurking around the corner.

**O, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The DaLeene's

**Circle of Survivors**

_Author- me_

_Disclaimer- Don't own Sanctuary._

_Author's Notes- Again, the names are random. Sorry it took so long! Soooo sorry :( More coming soon though! Review!_

**Chapter 5- TheDaLeene's**

Back at the Sanctuary, Henry and Kate were getting ready to go to the address Henry found for Kristen's parents' house.

"So exactly what did you find about Kristen's parents?" Kate asked.

"Actually not much, the names- Clint and Katrice DaLeene. Oh and she's adopted." Henry said.

Kate asked, "Who?"

"Kristen. Apparently Mr. & Mrs. DaLeene moved a couple years ago, closer to us actually. It's very odd. I also found some other miscellaneous things that aren't really related."

"Somethings off," Kate replied uneasily.

"I know, well lets go." Henry said. They got in the car and drove off to the mysterious address.

Later, the Sanctuary car was pulling into the driveway. It was a small house, and the lawn was neatly kept. "Here we are," Kate got out of the car. Henry followed.

They walked up the stairs and Kate rang the doorbell. An elderly woman appeared. She looked through the peephole, then she opened the door slightly. "Hello?" she replied.

"Hello, I'm Kate Freelander."

"What do you want?" the woman asked.

"I just want to talk to you," Kate said kindly.

"Come in then." She opened the door.

Kate and Henry walked in. It was nicely furnished, a stairway going up at the left and a dining room at the right. She motioned the visitors in.

"I'm Mrs. DaLeene, can I help you?"

"We want to know about Kristen," Kate said.

"Oh, I- I can't help you. You should go now." Mrs. DaLeene looked nervous, like she was hiding something.

"It's ok, we just have a couple questions," Kate replied.

"No, no, just go," Mrs. DaLeene said.

"What's going on?" Mr. DaLeene asked as he stepped into the room.

Henry replied, "We want to ask about Kristen."

"Oh," his wrinkled face grew into a frown. "What do you want to know?"

Before Henry could answer, there was a hard knocking at the door. Mrs. DaLeene peaked out the window and saw some men in black at the front door. She gasped. "Hurry lets go to the hiding spot, there's strange men at the door, go, go!" She whispered a shooed everyone into the basement.

Mr. DaLeene led the way, they came to a closet and went inside. He pushed some boxes away and there lay a gaping whole in the wall next to a small door. "Get in!" and they all did, holding their breath as the men walked by.


End file.
